1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an oxide, an electrolyte including the oxide, and an electrochemical device including the oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, environmental and energy problems associated with the use and depletion of fossil fuels are occurring worldwide. As a result, interest in energy conversion and energy storage materials is increasing rapidly.
An oxygen ion conductor for the energy conversion, and energy storage materials, include yttria-stabilized zirconia (YSZ) having a fluorite structure, Ca-doped ZrO2 (CSZ), Gd-doped CeO2 (GDC), and lanthanum strontium manganite (LSGM, wherein the LSGM is formed of La—Sr—Ga—Mg—O, which includes oxide materials such as a lanthanum gallate in which strontium (Sr) and magnesium (Mg) are doped therein) having a perovskite structure.
However, the oxide materials known to date have low ion mobility, which leads to dissatisfactory ion conductivity. Thus, there remains a need for an improved oxygen ion conductor.